Bad Romance
by FancyQuinn
Summary: Hermione called it 'Love'. Ron called it a bad romance. Harry didn't care what anyone called it, as long as it wasn't taken away from him. DuoxHarry, songfic. R&R!


**Bad Romance**

**By FancyQuinn**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything, Especially the lyrics to this song**

**Warnings: language, suggestive themes & implications of adult situations**

**Pairings: DuoxHarry**

**AN: So another idea, my first songfic. Don't know if I'll continue it, so for now, complete. Unfortunately, due to it being close to the end of the semester, I** **have a pile of essays and projects and archives to do, so this means both Project Hogwarts and The Heir won't be updated til Sunday/Monday. Hopefully this makes up for it though! **

**Dedications: To AnimaLynx and Corvis, who really helped me with my story The Heir. **

* * *

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

It started out simply enough. Or at least that what Duo wants to believe. Harry knows better though.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

It was more than a year ago when this..._thing_ began. It had been after an extremely intense Quidditch Match. Gryffindors play hard, Slytherins play harder. And _dirtier_. Harry never fails to remind Duo of it. Duo never fails in proving just _how _hard and dirty they play.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

Harry caught the snitch, of course. When had he ever neglected in catching it? Duo had been so close, so close that he was pissed to have just missed it by those 2 centimeters. So pissed, that he cornered Harry later in the dungeons, right after a grueling detention with Snape for melting a cauldron and permanently turning a stone in the classroom purple due a pretty disastrous potion spill. What else did he expect, after pairing Harry with Neville, of all people?

_**I want your ugly**_

_**I want your disease**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**As long as it's free**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

Harry remembers that night as if it were yesterday. He is equally sure that Duo remembers, but that's just because Duo has such a fantastic photographic memory. He claims it comes from the way he grew up, but Harry remembers growing up in a similar situation, and does not even have half the memory Duo does.

_**I want your drama**_

_**The touch of your hand**_

_**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your loooove)**_

Duo had been hidden under a Disillusionment Charm. Every 5th year knew that spell by that time–it came in handy, whenever a student was out late and Filch was on the prowl. He had pushed Harry hard against the stone wall and Harry was nearly knocked unconscious from the force. Harry remembers the bump. And if he reaches back into his hair, he can still feel the scar. Duo of course apologized–he never wanted to hurt Harry. He never means to, anyway. But Duo rarely knows his own strength–for some reason, he doesn't know much about himself. Just that he grew up an orphan, and was later adopted by the Malfoy family. He remembers being 13 when that had happened.

When Harry asks him later what were Duo's true intentions in finding him that night, Duo admits with a blush to not exactly thinking that part through.

_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want it bad, your bad romance**_

Harry doesn't remember speaking, Duo says there wasn't speaking involved at all, unless you count the yelp and the heavy breathing. What happened next, after the staring, after the heavy breathing, Harry still can't explain. Duo blamed it on the old potion fumes from that dungeons still emitted from all the potion spills over the years. When Duo had pressed his lips hard against Harry's, it wasn't sweet. It wasn't even wet, like Cho's had been. It was just–

_**I want your loving and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh! )**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

"_Damn_," breathed Duo, after he had stopped kissing Harry. He had run out of air. "_Damn_," and then his lips descended on Harry's again, this time a lot more passionate, but not much sweeter. Harry didn't know what to say, he barely had the energy to push Duo away. But he didn't want to even do _that_–

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

Instead, he used the energy to kiss _back_. In surprise, Duo had gasped. Harry never forgot that sound–it was quiet, it was loud, and _he _had caused it. Harry pushed on, slipping his own tongue between Duo's lips. After that disastrous kiss with Cho, Ron had asked the Twins to give Harry some kissing advice. And _boy_, did they give advice. Months afterwards, Duo had asked how he had learned to kiss like that. When Harry had finished explaining, Duo made it his personal mission to make sure that the Twins and Harry were never alone in the same room ever again...even though the Twins were now firmly involved in their business, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, with no time left for kissing tutelage. But Harry didn't complain. The only one he wanted to kiss was Duo, anyway.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

The kissing had been interrupted by Mrs. Norris, of course, quickly followed by Mr. Filch. They had separated by that time, luckily, but were not quick enough to cast the Disillusionment charm. They received detention for being out of bed from a cackling Mr. Filch, but who truly found the entire situation funny was Duo. Harry had never known a wink could be so suggestive.

That night, he wondered what it all meant. He could hear Ron's voice (_He's a Slytherin! Wait, forget that, he's a he!)_ pounding through his thoughts, and wondered if the voice was right. And then he thought of Duo, that wink, how his hair blew in the wind whenever he was on a broom, and how his eyes glinted whenever he was feeling any strong emotion in particular, and decided the voice could just deal with it.

_**I want your horror**_

_**I want your design**_

_**'Cause you're a criminal**_

_**As long as your mine**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your looooove)**_

The day after had been really stressful. Harry couldn't think without being interrupted by thoughts of Duo. His lips were still slightly swollen, and Harry carried around a pink flush all day. When asked by Hermione if he were sick, of course Harry said maybe. But it was Ron who had those knowing eyes, that calm smirk. Harry didn't even know how _Ron _of all people would know–as far as he knew, no one ever snogged Ron. How would he know how someone looked after they were snogged to death?

Maybe he had experiences with the Twins too? It made Harry shudder to think about.

_**I want your psycho**_

_**Your vertigo stick**_

_**Want you in my rear window**_

_**Baby your sick**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

That night had been amazing though. Harry didn't know there were so many ways to feel a certain way. There was no why, what, or even how with Duo. There just _was_, and that was more than enough for Harry. Duo had said that there were too many complications in his life, he just needed this to simplify things. And even though it didn't, even though it made things complicated even more so, Harry never could complain. How could he, to someone who made him feel so good?

_**You know that I want you**_

_**('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby! )**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want a bad, bad romance**_

That broom closet never did get clean. Mr. Filch had been upset. He gave them another detention, and more after that when the broom closet never got any cleaner. One would think that he would learn to actually _supervise _his detentions, instead of going out searching for more students to get in trouble.

But Duo never minded. And neither did Harry.

Until one night, when everything fell apart.

_**I want your loving and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! )**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

Umbridge had been suspicious. She always was, in Harry's opinion. Even after she established the Inquisitorial Squad and placed Duo in high rankings, she was still suspicious. Harry suspected she had known about Harry's glances, or maybe she found a note that Duo had given him some day or another.

But Harry knew that was impossible. All of Duo's letters were in Harry's trunk along with Harry's first Hogwarts acceptance letter and the letters Sirius, Hermione, and Ron had written him over the years, safe and tucked neatly into an old Christmas sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Letters that gave away the small secrets of Duo, secrets about his life with the Malfoys, and his frustration in not being able to remember his past. How Lucius Malfoy would tutor him about pureblood past and smile when he got certain spells right, how Narcissa Malfoy would stroke and brush his hair while telling him about the Black family at night, and how Draco treated him like a true brother. Harry would never let those letters go. No matter how many presents he could or would or should receive, nothing would ever replace the intimate parchments that Harry placed close to his heart.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

Malfoy had been told to spy on their detention. Dear Merlin, Harry doubted that Malfoy even had even thought that his adopted brother was involved in anything even relatively like this. His face had twisted in shock, and then instant betrayal. He turned deathly pale, even more pale than when the Hippogriff slashed him in third year. He made sounds deep in his throat, but seemed unable to speak at all. The speechlessness apparently ran in the family because Duo hadn't been able to find anything to say, either.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

Malfoy had ran. Duo hadn't hesitated to follow. He hadn't even glanced back at Harry, who had still been leaning, flustered, against the wall. In that moment, Harry had never felt so alone in his _life_. Not even at the Dursleys in the cupboard with the lights off. He hadn't known what having someone meant _then_. His parents had been dead for years, he never had the time with them to truly call them his. But he knew how it felt at that moment, and how it felt to have that person torn from him within seconds. It tore Harry apart, as if someone had taken his heart to shreds, and grinded his innards.

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that bitch crazy**_

Even now, Harry doubted he could ever shake that feeling, shake that haunted emotion that maybe, just perhaps, Duo didn't feel anything toward him. That maybe, just maybe, he had been used. He imagined that this was the betrayed feeling that Malfoy had felt, just seconds or minutes or hours before. Time hadn't mattered then. Time barely mattered _now_.

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that bitch crazy**_

He didn't remember sinking to the floor, or how long it had been when he was found by Ron and Hermione, who had been alerted by anonymous owl where to find him. He didn't remember the walk back to the Gryffindor common room, but he knew that he was there, because Hermione began questioning him about the dark spots on his neck and on his hips. Harry did bruise easily, and Duo was never exactly gentle.

And Ron. Ron with those damn knowing eyes.

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that bitch crazy**_

Harry didn't bother answering questions. He said not one word. Just held that blank stare. He didn't even remember falling asleep that night. Or the next night. Harry hadn't even realized the day that had passed.

Ron would later tell Harry that love was the scariest, worst, disgusting, terrible, most selfish and _best _thing to happen to anyone, and especially to Harry. Harry would, much later, secretly agree.

_**Walk, walk passion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**I'm a freak bitch, baby**_

Harry did not know many things. He didn't know why Snape hated him so much, even though he did have a better idea after seeing Snape's memory of his father. Harry didn't know why his father hated Snape so much, or especially why Sirius hated Snape so much. He didn't know why Peeves was such a jerk, or why the Bloody Baron was so damn bloody.

What Harry _did _know was that he couldn't live without Duo. People could–would–debate that he could, but Harry didn't want to. He refused to. There was no one else he wanted. Duo became his everything. Hermione would argue that all they did was snog at detentions and write each other notes in and between classes. But it was more than that. It was or the past few months had been a lie. And that simply could not be.

It was a sick obsession, Harry knew. It was probably even unhealthy, as Hermione insisted. But Harry didn't care.

**_I want your love and_**

**_I want your revenge_**

**_I want your love_**

**_I don't wanna be friends_**

That Monday (two days after the Incident), Harry made it his resolve to speak to Duo about his feelings. Problem was, Duo wasn't at breakfast. Or lunch. Or Potions. Or dinner. When Harry cornered Quatre, Duo's cousin through Malfoy, he claimed not to have heard from Duo or Draco all day.

It hadn't been difficult sneaking into the dungeons and then the Slytherin Common Room with his Invisibility Cloak. What _had _been difficult was seeing a broken Duo, eyes red, parchment in his hands. It was written by Malfoy Senior but apparently dictated by the Dark Lord, with the ultimatum of kidnaping Harry or relinquishing all ties between Duo and the Malfoy family and, (shockingly) his memories of the time before he was adopted by the Malfoys.

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**Et je veux ta revanche**_

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

Harry remembered offering himself without thinking. He didn't want to lose Duo, but he didn't want Duo to lose his family or those memories. Harry remembered Duo's letters and how he mentioned how happy the Malfoys had made him, how he could not remember being that accepted (which made sense, in a way, since they had apparently taken his memories). Duo had objected, ferociously. Harry had never so much fury in someone's eyes.

Harry hadn't been able to help himself. He kissed Duo.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! **_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Want your bad romance!**_

Duo had moaned and pushed his hips forward. Harry remembered all the bucking, all the thrusting, and then _that_. There had always been kissing and touching, but _that _had never been as intense as it felt right then. As they laid there, drenched in sweat, Harry accidently admitted his feelings.

What a surprise it was, when Duo repeated the sentiments back.

_**I want your loving and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! **_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

Harry had asked him why there weren't any Slytherins in his dorm. Duo answered, slightly dazed, that there was a special seminar on future professions for Slytherins that Professor Snape was giving. When Harry asked why _he _wasn't there, Duo merely shrugged and asked what future did he have without Harry and the his family?

When Harry asked about Duo's memories (wasn't he _upset_?), Duo only shrugged again. What was the sense of remembering a past when there was such an unknown future?

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

A year later, Duo still didn't have his memories and he was cast off from the Malfoys, as promised. Harry knew the truth though. Malfoy and Duo met secretly and wrote each other frequently, giving the outward appearance that they weren't related at all. The rest of the Slytherins treated Duo as an outcast, but Duo had enough friends in other Houses to not let it bother him so much. Even Narcissa Malfoy and Quatre still wrote to Duo in secret, and during Christmas Duo had received an anonymous jade ring with the Black and Malfoy family insignias. After being checked for Dark Magic, Duo wore the ring everyday since then.

Suspiciously, without scholarship, Duo still managed to attend Hogwarts. When asked, Dumbledore merely stated (_too _innocently, in Harry's opinion) that a secret donor was sponsoring the emancipated teen.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

As for where Duo stayed during summer and winter breaks, Harry found no other place more appropriate than in Grimmald Place. Sirius enjoyed his estranged cousin's company (even if he _was _a Slytherin), and Harry managed to visit many times during summer break, although he still had to return to the Dursley home at the end of the day (at least, until, mid-summer break when Dumbledore granted permission for him to stay at Grimmald Place).

It was a nasty shock to Hermione when she found out about Duo and Harry's affair. Even Ron had turned a bit green, but as long as it wasn't _Draco _Malfoy, he said, he didn't have much of a problem. At least Duo was a better chess partner than Harry had been.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

The beginning of 6th year was tough, of course. Snape was still teaching and now it was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he was much more suspicious than Umbridge had been (Duo doubted Draco had told either professor about he and Harry or else he would have split up their seats during class). Even more important, Snape still enjoyed making life difficult for Harry. And his relationship with Duo _did _strain things with his Housemates who still had prejudices against Slytherins, and unexpectedly, with Ginny, who apparently had a crush on him since 2nd year. But Harry knew with Duo by his side, he could endure the roughness of it all.

Hermione called it love. Ron called it a bad romance. Harry didn't care what anyone else called it~whatever it was, he would be damned before someone took it away from him.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, I'm one of those awful people who like to incorporate titles into the story. Anyway, lazy readers lead to lazy writers, so push that button and review! **


End file.
